


Des Larmes de Saphirs et de Diamants

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, One Shot, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Harry a un secret qu'il n'a jamais révéler à personne. Quand il pleure sa magie transforme toujours ses larmes en pierres précieuses ou semi-précieuses. Seulement dans le monde sorcier c'est plus dure à cacher. Aujourd'hui, seuls les gobelins le savent. Du moins jusqu'au jour où Harry se fait surprendre par son directeur de maison au sommet de la tour d'astronomie à pleurer.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Des Larmes de Saphirs et de Diamants

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden2356 n°123

Harry marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard une nuit de septembre. Il faisait encore délicieux pour la saison. Ses pas le conduisirent à la tour d'astronomie où il s'assit en tailleur. Il tourna son regard vers les étoiles. Ses yeux émeraude luisaient dans la nuit sous la lumière de la lune.

Là, à l'abri des regards, le jeune Serpentard se permit à ouvrir son coeur et songer à son passé, à sa vie de merde et à toutes les horreurs qu'on avait pu lui faire.

Depuis toujours, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été détesté. Il avait été recueilli par son oncle et sa tante par charité et depuis ces derniers lui faisaient bien comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais accepté, qu'il ne serait jamais l'un des leurs, un Dursley.

Depuis qu'il avait quatre ans, ou peut-être plus tôt, il ne se souvient plus très bien, il devait 'payer' pour avoir droit à l'eau, à la nourriture, à un toit au-dessus de sa tête ... Pour se faire, il travaillait et faisait tout ce que sa famille lui demandait. Il faisait toutes les corvées et plus encore. Il n'avait compris que bien plus tard qu'il était devenu leur esclave.

Il laissa couler une larme. Elle tomba à terre.

Puis, il y avait eu l'autre. Elle se manifestait quand il avait peur ou qu'il était très en colère. Il savait maintenant que c'était sa magie. Elle le protégeait. Elle l'avait toujours protégé et soigné des blessures les plus graves. Il en était sûr maintenant qu'il avait fait des recherches sur le sujet à la bibliothèque.

Le seul défaut sans qu'il en soit vraiment un, c'était qu'à cause d'elle, de sa présence, son calvaire auprès des Dursley avait empiré. Pour chaque accident magique, les coups tombèrent. Violemment. Rudement.

Harry laissa couler une autre larme qui rejoignit la première sur le sol.

Vers l'âge de huit ans, un autre phénomène qu'il pensait à l'époque inexplicable et qui lui aurait apporté encore plus d'ennuis fut ses larmes. Alors qu'il y pensait justement, il glissa une main sur le sol, là où deux de ses larmes étaient tombées. Le sol était sec. Il tâtonna un peu et attrapa quelques pierres. Il baissa son regard dessus. Ce n'étaient pas des pierres ordinaires. Enfin, si dans un sens. Mais elles étaient bien plus que de vulgaires cailloux. Dans l'immédiat, il avait un saphir, deux jades et une opale.

Si son oncle avait appris qu'il pouvait faire cela, à l'époque, il avait cru qu'il en mourrait car c'était encore une manifestation de l'autre. Maintenant qu'il savait la véritable valeur de ces pierres, il était persuadé que l'homme aurait tout fait pour le faire pleurer. Et pas de joie… Il se serait servi de lui pour s'enrichir encore plus. Alors, à l'époque, quand il était ce petit enfant effrayé par son oncle violent, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne plus jamais pleurer devant sa famille. Ses larmes, il les cachait. Il avait creusé un petit trou dans le jardin quand il faisait les parterres de fleurs. Juste en dessous des racines du lilas dans le fond. Là, il avait réussi à glisser une boîte où il glissait les pierres. Il avait eu recours à plusieurs cachettes un peu partout dans Privet Drive et les environs. Tout pour que personne ne voit ces pierres si brillantes ou tape à l'œil par leur couleur vive.

Il tendit la main et rattrapa une autre larme, il l'observa se métamorphoser en une onyx sombre et sans défaut avant de reporter son regard vers les étoiles.

A ses onze ans, un homme sombre s'était présenté au 4, Privet Drive. Grand, les cheveux noirs, le nez busqué, tout habillé de noir. Aujourd'hui, cet homme était son professeur de potions et son directeur de maison. Il s'appelait Severus Snape. Et cet homme ne l'aimait pas. Tout au contraire, il le détestait. Pourquoi ? Il ne l'avait compris que plus tard.

Mais procédons par ordre.

Le professeur Snape était venu au domicile des Dursley pour leur annoncer qu'Harry était un sorcier. Il avait été dans un premier temps repoussé mais il avait été froid et dur. Il semblait connaître sa tante et avait usé des mots justes pour la convaincre de laisser Harry aller à Poudlard.

« Tu veux que ses accidents magiques empires avec le temps, Tuney ? » avait-il dit. « Ne me dis pas qu'il n'en a pas fait. Je ne te croirais pas. Cet enfant a une certaine puissance pour son âge. Je peux la sentir. Plus il grandira sans apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs, pire ce sera. Mais bon c'est à toi de voir … »

A ces mots, les Dursley avaient été forcés d'accepter. Harry en avait été soulagé. Il serait dorénavant loin de sa famille. Loin des coups. Mais dès qu'ils furent loin de la maison, Snape et lui, il avait tout de suite senti l'animosité entre l'homme et lui. Les paroles étaient sèches, le ton froid, quant au regard, il était noir et intimidant. Si Harry n'était pas habitué aux colères de son oncle, il aurait pu avoir peur. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas eu peur. Il restait juste sur ses gardes.

Il lui avait fait découvrir un nouveau monde dont il ignorait tout. Toutefois, il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'observer, préférant vite faire les courses. Mais il devait d'abord passer à la banque Gringott's pour voir ce que ses 'parents' avaient laissé pour lui.

A la mention de ses parents, Harry avait presque failli s'arrêter. Jamais personne n'abordait le sujet avec lui. Mais l'homme avait refusé de répondre à ses questions.

« Ne vous fichez surtout pas de moi, Potter ! » avait-il claqué sèchement.

Une autre larme glissa sur sa joue et une autre pierre précieuse, un diamant, rejoignit le petit tas qu'il y avait déjà au sol.

Le professeur Snape l'avait laissé entre les mains des Gobelins, lui demandant de rassembler juste le nécessaire pour faire ses courses, soit soixante galions. Harry ne savait évidemment pas ce que c'était ni combien cela valait mais il n'avait pas répliqué et avait suivi la créature.

Quand il fut entré dans un bureau, son monde s'écroula. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé savoir n'avait été que mensonge. Ses parents n'étaient pas morts, ils l'avaient abandonné et renié, faisant de lui un sans-nom. Il n'avait donc pas d'argent et son inscription à Poudlard, bien que faite, n'avait pas encore été payée. Mais cela, limite à l'époque il s'en fichait. Ses parents étaient vivants, ses parents l'avaient abandonné chez sa tante et son oncle. Pire, il avait apparemment une sœur jumelle qui était célèbre dans le monde sorcier pour avoir survécu à un terrible mage noir. Et lui, il ne les connaissait pas.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses émotions. D'abord, la découverte qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il faisait de la magie, qu'il y avait tout un monde qui s'ouvrait à lui, toutes ces créatures, ces objets, il avait découvert tout cela en l'espace de quelques heures. Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'il n'était pas un orphelin par des circonstances tragiques mais parce que ses parents s'étaient débarrassés de lui ! Il n'en pouvait juste plus. Il avait craqué et les larmes avaient coulés. Et naturellement, elles s'étaient toutes transformées en pierre devant un Gobelin abasourdi.

La créature en avait ramassée une et l'avait rapidement examinée avant de s'occuper de lui et de le rassurer. Il avait rapidement fait une liste des démarches à suivre dans les jours suivants. Ce qu'Harry avait considéré comme une malédiction pendant près de quatre ans allait le sauver.

Puisqu'Harry était renié, il n'avait plus de coffre en lien avec les Potter, même s'il en portait toujours le nom à défaut de pouvoir en porter un autre. Il refusait catégoriquement de prendre celui des Dursley ou des Evans. Il voulait mûrement réfléchir avant d'en changer. Il restait alors Harry Potter. Mais le Gobelin avait fait en sorte qu'un coffre soit ouvert à son nom et que personne ne puisse puiser dedans sauf lui.

En effet, il avait rapidement expliqué le pouvoir du garçon, le pouvoir de ses larmes, et surtout le fait qu'il devait être prudent. Des gens mal avisés ou cupides pourraient se servir de lui pour devenir riches. Certes les Gobelins étaient cupides, la créature l'avait elle-même admis. Mais ils étaient aussi redoutables en affaire. Leurs richesses, ils les avaient toujours eues de manière honorable. Ainsi, il y eut un accord. En échange de quelques pierres chaque mois, Harry avait un coffre dans la banque et un serment de garder son pouvoir secret.

Harry avait accepté. Enfin une personne – ou plutôt une créature – qui lui parlait comme s'il était véritablement quelqu'un, avec respect. Une personne qui le rassurait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ou vécu cela jusqu'alors. Il s'était senti bien sur le coup. Ou au moins bien mieux. Il avait aussi demandé à faire l'échange de quelques pierres contre des galions afin de pouvoir faire ses courses avec le professeur Snape. Le Gobelin lui en avait alors pris deux contre deux-cent-cinquante-sept galions. Il avait laissé plus de la moitié sur place.

Il avait fait les courses en silence en compagnie du professeur Snape, n'ayant ouvert la bouche qu'une fois dans la librairie pour demander s'il pouvait prendre des livres en plus.

« C'est votre argent, faites-en ce que vous voulez ! Ne me faites juste pas perdre mon temps ! » avait été sa réponse.

Il avait pris quelques livres sur Poudlard et le monde magique pour se documenter, notamment sur sa sœur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une fois de retour à Privet Drive, il les avait lus avec attention tous les soirs après ses corvées. Tant les manuels que le reste. En apprenant la vie joyeuse qu'elle avait eue, il avait eu une bouffée de jalousie qui s'était vite transformée en colère noire mais contrôlée. Ils l'avaient abandonné ! Ils l'avaient rejeté ! Ils faisaient passer cette Harmonie pour enfant unique ! Ils avaient rayé son existence même ! Alors soit ! Il ferait avec ! Il les considérerait comme morts, comme il l'avait toujours fait !

Ce fut fort de cette idée qu'il était monté dans le Poudlard Express.

Il avait été réparti à Serpentard. Mais juste avant comme après, son nom avait fait grand bruit. Naturellement, il portait le nom d'une riche et noble famille et personne ne le connaissait. Il avait été directement attaqué, notamment par sa mère qui était professeur de runes anciennes. James Potter travaillait comme auror. Mais Harry n'avait pas douté une seule seconde que la nouvelle se répandrait à travers l'Angleterre comme une traînée de poudre.

Cela avait été explosif. Mais il n'avait rien dit, supportant tout cela en silence, la tête haute. Il s'était assis à l'écart à la table des serpents en ignorant les regards qu'on lui jetait. Dans la salle commune, il avait été pris en grippe par un de ses camarades, Drago Malfoy, Sang-Pur de son état. Il lui avait craché la honte de toute la maison d'accueillir parmi eux un Sang-Mêlé mais en plus un Sans-Nom.

Là encore, Harry n'avait rien dit et avait laissé couler. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Il voulait juste rester loin des Dursley durant les dix mois à venir, apprendre à maîtriser sa magie et, une fois qu'il serait assez grand pour cela, partir loin de l'Angleterre qui l'avait vu grandir et souffrir. C'était cela son plan. Supporter encore tout cela pendant quelques années avant d'être libre et de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.

D'autres larmes coulèrent, encore et encore, et le tas de pierres s'étendait peu à peu entre ses jambes croisées et tout autour de lui. Il l'ignora pour le moment, gardant son regard tourné vers les étoiles.

Au fil des mois, il avait appris la magie et avait tout fait pour connaître parfaitement les différentes matières. Il avait toutefois gardé l'habitude qu'il avait chez les Dursley. Ne pas montrer son potentiel. Il restait dans la moyenne. En même temps que cela, il faisait des recherches plus poussées encore sur le monde magique pour connaître exactement son fonctionnement. Il avait appris avec bonheur que certains examens, plus précisément les BUSES et les ASPICS étaient donnés et corrigés par des personnes indépendantes de l'école. Il prit la décision de montrer son véritable potentiel qu'à ce moment-là.

Il avait aussi appris bien plus que ce qui était vu en cours. Tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre, il l'apprenait. Il ne comptait que sur lui-même. Il n'avait plus que lui-même. Même pas d'ami dans sa maison. Personne ne voulait l'être dans les autres parce qu'il était soit un Serpentard soit parce qu'il usurpait le nom de la Survivante. La Survivante elle-même se moquait de lui ouvertement sans le connaître. Il était seul. Les professeurs ne faisaient rien.

Pire, il en avait un sur le dos constamment son directeur de maison qui le haïssait. Il avait finalement compris que c'était à cause de James Potter et d'autres hommes amis de ce dernier. La colère d'Harry n'avait fait que s'agrandir encore envers son géniteur.

Le temps passa et régulièrement, Harry envoyait des pierres aux Gobelins afin qu'ils les rangent dans son coffre. Parfois, les créatures en prenaient pour en faire des parures ou pour en orner quelques objets de leur fabrication. Ainsi, le jeune sorcier s'était vu se balader avec un pendentif discret de facture gobeline avec une émeraude incrustée dans de l'argent finement ouvragé. Une amulette pour le protéger contre des sorts mineurs.

En effet, plus les années passèrent, plus les altercations avec d'un coté Harmonie Potter et le Gang des Griffy et de l'autre Drago Malfoy et le Gang des Serpy devenaient violentes. Et il en était très souvent la cible. Trop souvent à son goût. Et de nouveau aucun professeur pour empêcher cela. Il était seul.

Et il finissait souvent seul en retenue…

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage dorénavant. Il en avait marre d'être seul. Aujourd'hui il avait quinze ans. Il venait d'entrer en cinquième année et il n'avait comme relation digne de ce nom que ses échanges avec les Gobelins avec qui il faisait régulièrement affaire.

En songeant à eux, il eut un petit sourire qui ne put cacher sa tristesse et sa solitude. Les Gobelins étaient les Gobelins. Ils avaient toujours été justes avec lui, de très bon conseils, mais ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient… Et ils travaillaient. Harry ne pouvait pas les déranger juste parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de discuter. Alors il restait seul et pleurait en espérant que cela changerait à l'avenir.

Il comptait. Il comptait quoi ? Les jours qui le séparaient de la fin de l'année. Et les années qui le séparaient encore de sa liberté. Il serait libre à dix-sept ans. Libre d'aller s'installer quelque part loin des Dursley. Et à dix-huit ans, il aurait passé ses ASPICS et pourraient disparaître au loin, ne plus jamais revenir dans ce pays de merde.

Il soupira et continua à observer les étoiles, laissant libre cours à ses émotions. Il sentait qu'il avait encore besoin d'évacuer le trop plein avant de pouvoir retourner dans son dortoir et survivre à la semaine suivante sans craquer.

xXxXxXx

Severus Snape faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs quand il fut interpellé par un fantôme. Le Baron Sanglant lui informa qu'un élève de sa maison se trouvait dans la tour d'astronomie. Le Maître des Potions retint un juron et prit immédiatement le chemin de la dite tour avant qu'un de ses collègues ne trouve son serpent hors du dortoir. Sa réputation et celle de sa maison pourrait en prendre un coup. Et il punirait aussi très sévèrement son serpent pour le mettre dans une situation aussi délicate et compromettante. Il le lui ferait amèrement regretter. A moins que l'élève soit là pour une toute autre idée…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Harry Potter assis sur le sol. Enfin, il ne fut pas surpris de sa présence, il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait un élève. Et il devait avouer qu'il avait d'abord pensé à lui qu'il considérait comme un intrus dans son nid.

Non, il était surpris de le voir assis au milieu de pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses. Le jeune homme était à moitié caché par elles. Des diamants, des saphirs, des émeraudes, des améthystes, des topazes, des quartz en tous genres, des nacres, de l'ambre, des rubis, des opales, du lapis lazuli… Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne les reconnut même pas toutes !

Il observa le jeune homme et vit peu à peu des pierres rouler. Il continua à observer et comprit qu'il s'agissait de larmes. Harry Potter pleurait silencieusement, le visage tourné vers les étoiles. Il semblait si beau ainsi, tel un ange.

Severus avait compris l'histoire du jeune homme quand il était entré dans sa maison et il avait eu pitié de lui. Un peu. Mais il restait le fils Potter, même renié. Il ressemblait à son damné père. Et il l'avait détesté pour cela. Mais là, en le voyant ainsi, pleurant seul au sommet de la tour, voyant son pouvoir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'expression sur le visage de son serpent, sauf peut-être parfois une grimace suite à une douleur physique. Mais jamais d'émotions.

En cette nuit de septembre, après quatre longues années, il voyait son serpent pour la première fois. Un enfant seul et abandonné, un enfant mal aimé, un cœur brisé qui s'était replié sur lui-même derrière une solide carapace. Un joyau qui faisait exprès de paraître aussi banal qu'un vulgaire caillou comme on en trouvait partout.

Severus en eut le cœur serré et il s'approcha silencieusement de son serpent aigri qui le faisait penser à lui quand il avait son âge. La seule différence, entre lui et ce jeune homme, c'était que lui avait eu sa mère pendant de nombreuses années pour l'égayer. Harry Potter n'avait personne qui l'aimait. Aucun ami, aucune famille, rien. Harry Potter était seul.

Le Maître des Potions s'assit à coté de son serpent, en tailleur, et posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme sursauta et s'écarta vivement, baguette en main.

« Du calme, Mr Potter, » fit l'homme. « Je suis juste venu m'asseoir. »

Il voyait le regard suspicieux de son serpent et eut un rictus amusé. Il était indéniablement un serpent. Il n'y avait plus d'émotions sur son visage. Juste un masque froid. Sa carapace … Il s'empara d'un onyx et la fit rouler sous ses doigts.

« Un bien étrange pouvoir que le vôtre, Mr Potter. »

« Et qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant que vous le savez ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix sèche teintée d'appréhension.

« Je vais avouer que je suis intrigué par un tel phénomène mais ce pouvoir est le vôtre. Si vous ne tenez pas à ce que d'autres personnes en connaissance l'existence, alors je respecterai votre choix. »

Il observa l'enfant baisser lentement sa baguette et revenir s'asseoir. Mais il y avait toujours ce masque sur ce visage. Il le vit sortir une petite bourse de sa poche et l'ouvrir. Rapidement, il le vit rassembler les pierres et les glisser à l'intérieur. Un sac sans fond.

« Je devrais vous retirer des points pour être en dehors de votre dortoir, » fit-il pour changer de sujet.

« Mais je vous en prie, faites, professeur. Je suis conscient d'enfreindre le règlement. »

« Alors pourquoi le faire ? »

« Et pleurer devant mon compagnon de chambre et ainsi révéler mon secret ? » répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix sèche. « Non merci ! »

Severus leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Pourquoi tant de larmes ? »

« En quoi cela vous intéresse ? »

« Dans certaines situations, l'être humain a besoin de parler. Et ainsi éviter certaines circonstances … désastreuses. »

« Comme ? »

Severus soupira.

« Je vous ai observé, Mr Potter. Durant toutes ces années, j'ai vu ce que les Potter vous ont fait. Et je n'ai pas été très ... juste non plus. »

Il vit l'arcade sourcilière du jeune homme se soulever légèrement avant de reprendre sa place. Les dernières pierres disparurent dans la bourse et cette dernière retourna dans la poche de l'uniforme de Potter.

« Et alors ? » demanda ce dernier. « Après toutes ces années, je me suis habitué à cela. Le rejet, je connais. Pourquoi venir maintenant ? »

« Parce que vous êtes ici, dans la tour d'astronomie. »

« Et alors ? »

« Savez-vous ce que font les étudiants qui viennent ici ? »

« Je devrais m'en soucier ? »

Le Maître des Potions soupira.

« Les étudiants viennent ici pour deux choses. La première, un endroit tranquille où ils peuvent avoir une soirée plus ou moins 'romantique' sous le ciel étoilé. » Il avait retenu une grimace sur son visage. « Ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas, ce qui m'amène à la seconde situation. »

« Qui est ? »

« Le suicide. »

Le jeune homme garda le silence alors qu'il fixait son professeur dans les yeux.

« Voilà une option … que je n'avais encore jamais … envisagé, » dit-il en se grattant le front. « Mais pourquoi m'en parler ? Vous me détestez. »

Severus grimaça.

« Non. Je ne vous déteste pas. Je déteste votre père. »

« Je n'ai pas de père. »

« Votre père est James Potter. »

« Mon géniteur est James Potter. Il n'est plus mon père depuis le 6 novembre 1981. Tout comme Lily Potter n'est plus ma mère depuis cette même date. Je suis un Sans-Nom, vous vous rappelez. »

La voix de son serpent était dure et emplie de colère.

« Oui. J'en ai conscience et je suis resté bien trop longtemps aveugle à cela. J'ai laissé passer bien trop de choses, » répondit le Maître des Potions. « Les choses vont changer. »

« Et de quelles manières, professeur ? » demanda Potter en se relevant. « Faites bien attention à ce que vous allez me dire. Je ne pardonne pas facilement. »

Severus se retint de remettre son élève à sa juste place. Il avait besoin qu'on lui tende la main pas qu'on le repousse une fois encore. Les deux émeraudes étaient flamboyantes. Il se tenait droit et fier, avec un peu d'arrogance, celle qu'on développait à force d'être seul et livré à soi-même. Il se redressa à son tour.

« Etre juste et impartial au sein de la maison Serpentard mais également à l'extérieur. Vous êtes l'un de mes serpents. Maintenant, j'agirais en accord avec cet état de fait, Mr Potter. Et si les Potter viennent encore à vous chercher des noises, je serais derrière vous pour vous épauler. »

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? »

Le Maître des Potions déboutonna sa manche droite afin de découvrir la peau de son avant-bras. On pouvait y voir une série de lignes rougeâtres et fines plus ou moins parallèles. Des scarifications. Il garda le silence quelques instants le temps que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il révélait quelque chose que peu de gens savaient.

« Parce qu'il fut un temps où j'étais moi-même ici et que je m'infligeais ce genre de blessures. Vous n'y avez peut-être pas déjà songé mais cela pourrait arriver, Mr Potter. J'étais dans la même situation que vous. Aucune famille sur laquelle s'appuyer, aucun ami, Potter et ses amis qui me persécutaient… J'ai tenu bon le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'au jour où j'ai craqué et où je suis monté ici. »

Il replaça sa manche pour cacher ses cicatrices et reporta son regard sur son serpent qui le regardait, curieux et attentif.

« Voilà pourquoi je veux vous aider. Je ne voudrais pas que vous finissiez comme moi. » Il le vit hocher la tête. « Et si vous avez besoin de parler, ma porte sera toujours ouverte. De jour comme de nuit. Même si ce n'est que pour pleurer et cacher votre pouvoir aux autres. Je peux comprendre que c'est quelque chose qu'on veuille garder secret. Les êtres les plus cupides pourraient en profiter. »

« Et vous, professeur ? »

« Moi ? »

« Qu'en tirerez-vous de cet arrangement ? »

« Je ne souhaite rien, » réfuta Severus d'un geste vif de la main. « Je ne fais que mon travail en veillant sur mes élèves. Cela dit, je ne dirais pas non à une pierre de temps en temps quand elle entre dans la composition d'une potion. »

Pour la première fois, il vit un sourire sincère sur le visage de son serpent.

« Merci, professeur, » dit-il en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

Le Maître des Potions en fut surpris mais ne rejeta pas le jeune homme qui le serrait avec force. Il manquait cruellement de contact humain. Il le serra à son tour quelques instants.

« Je vous en prie, Mr Potter, » fit-il simplement avant de s'écarter. « Et cinq points en moins pour être hors du dortoir après le couvre-feu. »

Il eut droit à un petit rire amusé avant que le jeune homme secoue la tête et se dirige vers l'escalier.

« Bonne nuit, professeur. Encore merci. »

« Bonne nuit, Mr Potter. »

Durant les semaines et mois qui suivirent, Harry Potter se rendit dans le bureau de son directeur de maison pour parler et déverser ses torrents de pierres quand il en ressentait le besoin, Severus fut très à l'écoute de son serpent et peu à peu, les barrières tombèrent. Professeur et élève devinrent des amis proches quoi que puissent faire ou dire les autres.

Et parce que dorénavant, Harry avait un soutien, il avait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie qui était présent pour lui, il décida de montrer qui il était vraiment, quelles étaient ses véritables compétences. Il devint rapidement le meilleur élève de Poudlard, bien meilleur qu'Harmonie Potter. Ce fut tel qu'on accusa le jeune homme de tricherie et James Potter arriva à Poudlard, comme en terrain conquis, pour emmener le jeune Serpentard au Ministère pour répondre de ses actes. Severus s'était interposé.

« As-tu des preuves qu'il a triché, Potter ? »

« Il ne peut qu'avoir triché ! C'est un Cracmol ! » siffla l'auror. « Ecarte-toi Servilus ! »

« Non. Et pour un Cracmol, curieusement, il a une grande puissance magique. Il avait déjà une grande puissance quand il n'avait que onze ans. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un Cracmol ne sait pas faire de magie ! »

« Il ne peut pas être meilleur que ma précieuse Harmonie ! »

« Non seulement, je le suis, » répondit calmement Harry, debout au coté de son professeur. « Mais je suis prêt à repasser les examens sous 'haute' surveillance pour le prouver. Je connais mes compétences, tout comme mes connaissances. Je n'ai pas triché. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

Harry repassa à nouveau ses BUSES et James Potter fut humilié publiquement. Par la suite, le Lord tenta de récupérer son fils prodigue mais le Serpentard le rejeta.

« Si un père je dois choisir, je ne vois nulle autre personne que Severus Snape pour ce rôle ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi, Potter ! »

Et le jeune homme était parti pour rejoindre l'homme vêtu de noir et discuter joyeusement avec lui de choses et d'autres, notamment de potions. Ils étaient devenus très proches. Après ses ASPICS, le jeune serpentard quitta Poudlard mais resta en Angleterre pour un temps, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dans le pays et ce qu'il pourrait perdre.

Severus l'encouragea à partir mais pas seul. Il l'accompagna. Ils partirent tous deux pour les Etats-Unis où ils ouvrirent un magasin de potions. Très rapidement, le Maître des Potions retourna à sa passion et recommença à créer au lieu d'enseigner et Harry s'occupa de faire fleurir le commerce. Vendant entre autres les potions de son associé et ami, mais aussi d'autres choses qu'il faisait pousser dans ses nombreux jardins et serres. Ils se firent très vite un nom et une réputation.

Le temps défila et les deux hommes finirent par se rapprocher encore, de meilleurs amis, ils devinrent peu à peu amants suite à une nuit de Noël bien arrosée. Ils étaient à un point que, sous l'effet de l'alcool, ils s'étaient embrassés sous le gui.

Harry portait toujours le nom de Potter et n'avait pas encore changé. Il cherchait quel nom il pourrait prendre. Il ne devait pas le choisir à la légère. Pas trop pompeux, mais pas trop anodin non plus. Il voulait vraiment un nom qui lui convienne parfaitement, qui lui aille comme un gant.

Finalement, le choix s'imposa à lui quand Severus lui demanda sa main deux ans après qu'ils se soient mis en couple. Il accepta et ils firent un petit mariage discret. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'exhiber comme les Potter. Ainsi le nom de Potter s'effaça et Harry prit celui de son époux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit qu'il avait rejoint l'aristocratie. Il était l'époux du Lord Prince. Il en était l'équivalent de la 'Lady' même s'il n'accepterait jamais d'être appelé ainsi. Le terme de consort lui convenait mieux. Moins féminin.

Avec le titre venait bien sûr les réceptions et les galas. Severus ne s'y rendait qu'une fois tous les quatre ou cinq ans. Ainsi, six ans après leur départ d'Angleterre, ils revinrent au pays pour la célébration de la fin de la guerre à laquelle ils n'avaient pas participé. Ils découvrirent les dégâts. Harmonie Potter avait perdu un bras et un œil dans la guerre contre son ennemi mais pas son arrogance. D'autres personnes avaient eux aussi été blessés mais la guerre avait été gagnée contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tiens le lâche Snape revient bien après la bataille avec l'usurpateur, » ricana Harmonie. « Que fais-tu là d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est que sur invitation. »

« Oh mais j'ai été invité, » répondit Harry. « Usurpateur de quoi ? » demanda-t-il ensuite alors que Severus pinçait les lèvres, prêt à sortir une de ses célèbres répliques cinglantes.

« Du nom des Potter ! »

« Oh ! Ce petit détail que je ne pouvais guère changer sans prendre le nom de ma génitrice qui m'avait tout autant renié ou bien de mes tuteurs qui me prenaient pour leur esclave ? »

Le jeune homme échangea un regard et un sourire avec son époux avant de regarder avec dédain la Sauveuse.

« Là devait être ta place probablement, » fit la Gryffondor en le regardant de haut. « Un tricheur et un usurpateur. Voilà ce que tu es ! »

« Je n'ai jamais triché. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'ai jamais choisi à porter le nom des Potter. J'ai juste attendu de savoir quel nom choisir avant de le changer. »

« Et quel nom te siérait bien ? » répliqua Harmonie Potter, songeuse, caressant son menton de son unique main. « Mr Tricheur ? Mr Arnaqueur ? Mr Veracrasse ? »

« Mr Snape, » répliqua Harry avec un sourire narquois. « Mais excuse-nous, Potter. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour te saluer toi. Nous sommes venus pour les amis de Severus. A nos yeux, toi et ta famille êtes insignifiants. Bonne soirée avec tes fans, je suis sûr qu'ils meurent d'envie de baiser tes pieds et le sol que tu foules. »

Les deux Serpentards partirent en ricanant, se dirigeant vers la famille Malfoy que Severus salua d'apparence froide mais avec des yeux chaleureux. Harry tendit la main à Drago pour symboliser une paix qu'ils n'avaient pas eue quand ils étaient adolescents. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils étaient des Serpentards et ils étaient du genre à nouer des relations. L'ambition oblige. Tout n'était que relations. Parfois, il y avait aussi des sentiments mais ce n'était pas indispensable.

Harry avait réussi à se faire un nom et à se détacher totalement de celui de sa 'famille'. Durant les années qui suivirent encore, les Potter furent choqués de le voir évoluer et se faire connaître. Ainsi le Sans-Nom était devenu quelqu'un d'important et d'influent, intelligent et riche. Ils ne découvrirent que bien plus tard, lors d'une réception le secret de l'enfant qu'ils avaient renié.

James et Lily Potter s'étaient écarté pour passer un peu de temps en tête à tête. Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à songer à cela. Ils observèrent alors le couple Snape, un brin curieux, avides de mauvais ragots. Ainsi, ils virent Harry Snape verser une fois une larme de joie et son époux cueillir cette dernière au moment où elle se transformait en un rubis. La pierre étincela un instant sous la lumière avant de disparaître dans les plis de la cape d'Harry. Severus se pencha ensuite vers sa moitié pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il se redressa quand il sentit ce dernier se tendre.

« Harry ? »

Un simple hochement de tête obligea le Maître des Potions à se retourner. Harry avait remarqué la présence du couple Potter.

« Potter ? Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme empreinte de froideur.

« Tu comptais nous le dire quand, Harry ? » demanda Lily Potter.

« Vous dire quoi exactement, Lady Potter ? Et ne me tutoyez pas ! »

« Je suis ta mère ! Je te parle comme je le souhaite ! Je parle de tes larmes ! »

« Vous n'êtes que la femme qui m'a mis au monde. Mais vous semblez oublier que vous m'avez abandonné quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé ! »

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vous laisserai vous approcher de mon époux avec vos serres, tels des vautours sur une proie ? » fit dangereusement Severus. « Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur lui. Vous l'avez rejeté il y a longtemps. »

« Je t'interdis…, » commença James Potter en sortant sa baguette avant d'être interrompu.

« De quoi ? D'aimer Harry ? De l'avoir soutenu ? De l'avoir sauvé d'un plongeon depuis la tour d'astronomie peut-être ? Je fais ce que je veux avec mon époux. Mais surtout, ce que je désire, c'est qu'il reste libre de faire ce que lui, il souhaite ! »

« Je ne souhaite pas rester plus longtemps en si mauvaise compagnie, Sev', » fit alors Harry avec un doux sourire.

« Alors nous allons partir, mon ange. Tu souhaiterais aller où ? »

« N'importe où mais loin des Potter. On pourrait aller dans notre petit cottage en France … ou alors aller au Japon. Les cerisiers sont magnifiques en cette période de l'année et il faudrait que j'y aille pour les récoltes des écailles et des coquilles de serpents … »

« Eh bien, allons-y, » sourit Severus en lui prenant le bras. « Nous sommes restés ici suffisamment longtemps. »

Ils partirent sans un regard en arrière. Les Potter en restèrent coi pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Nous avons commis une erreur James, » murmura Lily Potter.

« Je sais. Et ce qui me fout en rogne, c'est que Servilus en a profité. »

Sauf que Severus n'en avait pas profité. Il avait trouvé un ami, un associé, un confident, un époux … Il avait sa moitié et Harry avait la sienne. C'était tout ce qui importait alors qu'ils partaient vivre leur vie, heureux et épanouis.

FIN


End file.
